The Day you went Away
by Shygirldee
Summary: This is a random one shot that I made dedicatted to... Contestshipping


Me: This is a one shot hope you guys like it.

Dedicated to Confessions-of-secret-love from winning the Singing contest.

Enjoy

I don't own pokemon or the song The day you went away by Trish.Just on my Ipod

* * *

**_The Day You Went Away_**

It had been a year since Drew had left.

May layed on her bed sad.

_A year already and he's still away. When will you come back. I see you in my dreams every night. Your probably with another girl I mean I'm not as beautiful as some of those fangirls._

May was wearing a blue night gown.

She's 18.

Then she got out her guitar.

The guitar was red with a rose on.

She played a string and began to sing but what she didn't know that someone was listening.

A person with emerald hair.

**( If you don't know who think a person with emerald hair)**

**_Whowoh  
_****_Ye yeah yeah  
_****_Whooo_**

**_Well I wonder...  
_****_Could it be?  
_****_When I was dreaming bout you baby you were dreaming of me?_**

**_C_****_all me crazy,  
_****_Call me blind,_**

**_Tis till a suffering, stuipid after all of this time._**

**_Did I lose my love to someone better _****_and does she love you _****_I do, I do,  
_****_You know I really really do?_**

_Wow she has a nice voice. _thought the stranger.

**_Now _****_hey _**

**_So much I need to say been lonely since the day, the day you went away. _**

**_So that's the truth follow me there's only you  
_****_Been crying since the day, the day you went away._**

May the heard a sound. She shurrged it off.

**_Wow wow  
_****_Yeah_**

**_I remember date _****_and time  
_****_September 22nd Sunday 25 after night,  
_****_In that doorway with your case no longer,  
_****_Shouty roudy eachother there we're tears on our faces,_**

**_And we were letting go of something special.  
Something we'll never have again I know  
I guess I really, really know._**

**_Now hey so much I need to say.  
_****_Been lonely since the day, the day you went away _**

**_So that's the truth follow me there's only you  
_****_Been crying since the day you went away the day, the day you went away._**

**_Wow wow  
_****_Yeah yeahah  
_****_Wowpow_**

**_Did I lose my love to someone better and does she love like I do,_****_ I _****_do,  
_****_You know I really,_****_ really do._**

**_Well hey so much I need been lone_****_ly since the_****_ day, _****_the day you went away_**

**_So that's the truth follow me._**

**_There's only you been crying since the day, _****_the day you went away _**

**_Why do we never know what we got till it's gone?_**

**_How could I carry on,_**

**_The day you went away,_**

**_Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say,  
_****_Been crying since the day the day you went away _**

**_That day you went away _**

**_T_****_he day you went away _**

**_Heyyy  
_****_Yeahh  
_****_Wow  
_****_Yeah  
_****_Ohhohoh_**

After she stopped singing she put away the guitar and layed on her bed.

Then the stranger spoke, "You know I never left."

May said, "Whose there."

Even though May said that she had a feeling.

"You mean the song wasn't for me." said the stranger smugly.

"No it was for someone special."

"You mean someone named Drew."

"Something like that."

"Well then May I have somthing to ask."

The stranger came into view.

Drew.

"Hey May you missed me." Drew said with a hair flick.

May missed that about Drew.

He was wearing a black tee with a purple sweater.

"Well the song mightv'e helped that I missed you."

"Yeah and May I have something to ask."

He knelt on his knee and took out a vevlet box.

Drew opened the box and what May saw was amazing.

The gem was ruby colored. It showed like the sunset on the ocean ridge. Carved like a rose. Sides there were a mix with sapphire and emerald playing upon her eyes. Carved in details a Beautifly and a Masqerain. A gold accent matched the ring perfectly.

"Drew you aren't." May mumbled childishly.

"Yes May. Will you marry me." Drew chuckled.

He had always like her childish ways.

"Yes Drew I will."

Drew smiled.

No one had really saw him smile except May.

Drew then swiftly took May'd waist and hugged her.

He looked deep in her eyes and she nodded.

They leaned in foreheads touching.

May's hair tickled Drew (vice-versa).

Nose,

Lips.

Drew felt May's soft lips beautiful.

They felt a new world was around them and forever a vow.

* * *

There Wedding 

May 20  
Drew 21

Man was Drew nervous.

He was in a white tux. Along with a rose in his pocket.

But it was his wedding what do you except.

The wedding took place in La Rosse City.

The place was decorated with roses.

Ash was Drew's best man and Misty was May's bridesmaid.

Another thing Ash and Misty had been married a year before this wedding.

Then the music began dun dun de dun dun dun de dun something like that.

Then May camed down the aisle.

She was in a wedding dress that matched her curves right a ruffle was at the bottum too.

Thourgh the slightly transparent veil he saw that her hair was in a bun.

She was holding a bouquet of roses pure red.

_Wow _Drew thought

May was occupied by her dad, Norman. (Get it Norman Normal)

Down she went gracfully or not she tripped.

_Same old May_

"I'm okay Resume." May said.

Then they walked again.

May got up to the prist and Drew and smiled.

"Bla bla blah Now you may kissed the bride.

He opened the veil and saw the beautiful May.

They leaned in slowly and kissed.

* * *

"Now Mrs. Andrews push there." 

Now they finally had a daughter.

Only one.

She had her father's emerald hair and her mother's sapphire eyes.

"Drew come see your daughter." May yelled to Drew.

"So what do you want to name our daughter." Drew asked.

"I was thinking Roselynn Ruby Andrews." May said.

"I think that's a beautiful name." Drew said while playing with Roselynn's fingers.

"And so then her nickname is Rose."

"Yeah I love you."

"And I love our family."

* * *

So they lived together forever till death and the new age.

* * *

Tell me how you like it. 

I stayed up untill 1 in the morning to finish review please.


End file.
